ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga Spectre
Ginga Spectre is Ultraman Shephervict's arch rival, and a villain in Ultraman Animus' series. History Conflict of Light and Dark Ginga Spectre's original body was formed of the remainder when Ginga and Lugiel decided to split up and go on their seperate paths of light and dark. Many millenia later, a revived Guar Specter found this discarded husk and infused it with energy, bringing it to life but making it his slave, using Ginga Spectre as a valuable asset in the Guar Army. Post-Guar With the Guar Army and their leader defeated, Ginga Spectre was free to roam throughout the many universes with one objective: to locate Ginga and Lugiel and forcefully fuse with them to become 'complete' once more. He also discarded the power of darkness during the time. Ginga Spectre is also the obe responsible for destroying Arina's home planet while he was disguised as Ultraman Ginga. Etelgar is innocent. It eventually ended up in Ultraman Animus' world, where it went targeted the Victorian's land, repeatedly attacking them and attempting to destroy them, resulting in the creation of Ultraman Shephervict, who fought back valiantly against Spectre. Appearance Ginga Spectre is an Ultra with a gold and black coloration. His boots more pointed, similar to many fake or Dark Ultras. Ginga Spectre's pitch black eyes are much more like a combination of Belial's and Dark Lugiel's and he has a scar on his shoulder from battling with Ultraman Shephervict. Reminiscent of Lugiel, he has spikes on his head, hands and legs and has a large, black and Crimson energy core where his colour timer would be. Another noteworthy feature is that his Zenshin Crystals are much more jagged and unrefined. Abilities/Techniques/Equipment *Origin Spark: The Origin Spark is his counterpart of the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark. **Spark Doll Transformation: Energies from the Origin Spark can transform any being, be they alien, monster or even Ultra, into a Spark Doll. If intended to use on one being, the Origin Spark can fire a blueish beam surrounded by red lightning bolts at the target. It is described as 'stopping the time of a lifeform'. **ReLive: Like the other Sparks, the Origin Spark can perform a form of Ultra Live called ReLive, with presumably any Spark Doll, which can free a being from their Spark Doll form permanently. Not only that, the ReLived being also move with their own consciousness. It also can make an Ultra's Spark Doll being ReLived into the Spectre version of themselves. **Origin Spark Lance: A black and gold Energy Trident. **Energy Beam: A blast of energy from the Origin Spark. *Disguise: He can disguise himself as Ultraman Ginga or Dark Lugiel, though any scars from battle are carried over. *Spectre Cross Shoot: A powerful rainbow-colored L-shaped beam covered by dar energy from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. *Spectre Thunderbolt: Ginga Spectre raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Using this to form a disk, Ginga Spectre then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. *Spectre Fireball: Ginga Spectre summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, as it will keep tracking its target until it's destroyed. *Spectre Saber: Ginga Spectre can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. *Spectre Distort: Ginga Spectre can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using UltLive or Dark Live to revert to their user. *Spectre Slash: Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. *Spectre Moonlight: Ginga can fire a powerful energy beam from his fists. It also has tremendous power to exterminate light and darkness power in it's radius. *Energy Bolts: Multiple energy bolts from the orb in his chest. *Spectral Magnifi Machete: A weapon that has the essence of light and dark, that can be sheathed from his arm at will, it has two forms, Blade, and Unity, in Blade, the Machete is split in half to create two smaller blades. This resembles the Mephisto Claw and can be used to rip apart substances and fire the Spectre Triump Cross. **Spectre Triump Cross *Magnifi Kick: One of Spectre's moves, he turns his leg into pure energy then draws it back, and then kicks the target repeatedly so quickly, it cannot be seen, even with an Ultra's naked eye. One of the most dangerous aspects of this kick attack is that it transfers some of his energy into its target. Trivia * Odiar Urakih is Hikaru Raido spelled backwards. * Grenburr and Galaxi accidentally created this character in the Live! Chat, when Galaxi said that Ginga needed a new form, and he named it "Spectre" Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Not Really Evil Category:Ultraman Animus Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Galaxilord1954 EX